


Sketchbook, basically

by IPurpleLife



Category: Dream SMP | Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Naruto, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fan Characters, Fanart, Gen, Goodboyhalo - Freeform, Harvey has a pumpkin watch out, I GOT COPICS, I hope to post some digital art eventually but my laptop is busted and I hate using IbisPaint so, I love my red-headed bois, I really really really love Ranboo, I'm really tired Jesus, I'm very proud of myself for that idea lol, IM AN AUTHOR NOW P O G, Just saying d:, Merry Christmas!! (if you celebrate it idk), My favorite marker died for you all you better be happy, Nail Painting, Pink - Freeform, Pink Everywhere, SHIPPERS DNI, Techno and Niki supremacy, Techno with glasses, coming soon to ao3 near you, contains a bby created by Pachinko_Lessons_101, curse you YouTube, digital art!, go check out their fics please, idk how to tag, lil Skeppy and Spifey bats in the background, not everything in here is mcyt sorry, now I have to use color pencil for light skin tones :(, oh well, pink fluffy hair and a tat is pog, platonic relationships only when it comes to the blockmen, pls go check out Theonlygamerghost they are very kool, sleep is for the weak, slumber party, tags will update as I go, that's not a tag? smh my head, they're so good, why am I obsessed with drawing blockmen, working on the digital art, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPurpleLife/pseuds/IPurpleLife
Summary: That's a crappy title, but it's basically what it is. I'll post sketches, inks, and colored pictures from my sketchbook in this fic. There won't be any writing, I still suck at that. I wanted to post my art but I don't have social media so hehe art fic go brrrrDisclaimer: Any and all relationships in this are platonic and never will be anything else. Shipping real people without explicit permission from them is toxic and stupid and will not be accepted in this community. I know I speak for a lot of people when I say this. Bros can be bros and gals can be gals, they don't need to be shipped. Also, I'm drawing YouTuber's personas/characters, NOT their real selves. They don't belong to me. If I do post art of my OCs, I'll label them as such.Again, this is an ART FIC, meaning it only contains art. So please don't click on it if you want to read a fanfic, there isn't any writingAnyways, I hope you enjoy, and please leave Kudos and comments if you like it! :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 83
Kudos: 224





	1. Intro (Prologue? Header? Info page? Idk)

So this is a test since I don't know how fics really work on here. I read somewhere that I have to post first and then edit my art in...? Irdk someone please help.

IT WORKED YESSSSS

You can't see me but I'm doing a victory dance!! Which is cringey but I don't care I'm too happy!!

Big thanks to Pachinko_Lessons_101 for helping me figure it out. Seriously man you're a lifesaver. 💜💜💜

Anyways, if you can't tell, this is the full and unedited version of my profile pic.

Tomorrow I'll post some block men, since I know it's what most of you are here for.


	2. Dream and Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these are kinda old, as you can probably tell by the time stamp. They were the first drawings I made of both characters, so... yeah. 
> 
> I gotta post the old art before I can get to the new.
> 
> Techno's design is based off of SAD-ist's famous Dream v. Technoblade vid. Go check her out if you haven't already, she's a freaking BEAST.
> 
> Also subscribe to Dream and Technoblade! Dream doesn't really, but Techno needs the clout.

Techno:

Dream:


	3. A/N (Artist's Note XD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the disgusting format. For some reason it won't keep the line breaks and paragraphs so... Well, I'll figure it out eventually. For now tho I'm just a noob

Oookay, so, I've been getting some negative feedback? There's been positive feedback that's made me feel really good, so thank you guys for that. However, there was one person who basically said that ao3 was for fanfiction and that art fics were not welcome. I have also been told that it wasn't a very good idea to use ao3 to post my art. Which is entirely understandable. So I wanted to ask everyone else what they thought? Everyone who left kudos? Do you think I should stop? Because I can. I don't want to irritate multiple people or hinder actual authors. So, if you guys could let me know in the comments, that would be amazing. If enough people don't want me to continue, then I won't. I'll delete this fic, and I'm sorry for bothering you. If I AM going to continue this work, then I'm gonna need to lay down a few rules and expectations. Nothing much, just letting people know what is and isn't tolerated. And I want to apologize, I should've said all this stuff in the beginning. Okay, so first of all, I love comments, any and all comments, and I LOVE respectful criticism. Keyword: respectful. If I did something wrong, I want to know. If there's another artist who wants to give me some criticism or tips, I would love to see those. What I don't want to see is toxicity, hate, use of excessive vulgarities, racism, or slanders of any kind. That's a big no no. And those comments will be deleted immediately. Just be respectful and considerate in the comments, please! We need more of that in the world right now. Thank you! On a different note... The KUDOS AND HITS THO WTH HO W I JUST POSTED THIS LIKE THREE DAYS AGO SKAJSKAJ HOW Seriously, though. Thank you so much!!! My jaw literally dropped open when I saw my kudos count. To be fair, it's probably because this story is tagged for like one of the most popular and active fandoms rn but still-- So, uh, I guess people like my art. A lot. Wow. I'm... Still just reeling. I don't deserve all your love and appreciation. All I can say is I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made, as a new creator, and I hope you'll continue to stick by me as I get better and better (or worse, lol) at art. Here's today's drawing! It's just me playing around with Techno's hairstyles and stuff:

Can I just say? I love curly haired Techno so? Much?? Like it's kinda crazy, but I just melt whenever I see Techno with curly hair. A'ight, I'm out. Sorry for talking (typing? writing?) so much. Love you guys!! Stay safe! 💜💜💜 P.S. Huge shout-out to Pachinko_Lessons_101, without them this wouldn't be possible. Go check out their fics! Please, they're literally so good. Okay I'm shutting up now


	4. Marble's bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This adorable bby was created by Pachinko_Lessons101, please go read about him! 
> 
> This drawing specifically was drawn based off of Chapter 3: "Bath Time!" from the fic "DadInnit and Marble Oneshots!"
> 
> Also, because this is kind of a small drawing I'll post another one later today, so get ready :)


	5. Block men!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's a slightly more cartoon-y than usual drawing...? I had a lot of fun with this one, it's more like what I would do digitally if I could. Aaaand now I have to tag all the YouTubers. Fun.
> 
> I put both the original, unedited version and the one I edited in, because, well... The edited one is kinda bright. You should turn down your brightness on your screens or you might get a headache lmao
> 
> Let me know which version you like better! :)

Unedited:

Edited:


	6. Dream and Techno, Skep and Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not posting yesterday, it's not because if a lack of art (it never is) it's because of how rediculously busy it was yesterday. The amount of homework I had would have made even a teacher's pet cry. So, you get three drawings today!

Techno and Dream:

Skep:

Bad:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dream and Techno one was inspired by a story idea I had of them switching outfits for a dare and both getting kinda attached to them but not wanting to admit it. Idk I just really liked the idea, so I drew it! It was a lot of fun.
> 
> Also, I want to apologize for the Bbh one, it's definitely not my best. I didn't have a reference though, so... That's probably why. (Also because I was drawing it at like 1 in the morning but who needs sleep?) Anyways, I'll probably redraw it eventually, this time with a reference.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience!
> 
> And if anyone would like to use the Dream and Techno story idea please feel free. I'd really love to see it written :)


	7. Oi Oi Baguette Man-- and my poor marker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's name was said to me by my friend, and I couldn't get over it lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS WE AT 95 KUDOS WTHHHH
> 
> Can we get to 100 :0? 
> 
> Also this chapter is dedicated to my main skin tone marker Y900, which was with me from the beginning of my 2-3 year alcohol-based marker journey, and now sadly has passed on. If you care, please... fs.

This poor marker has been through so much, so much. You can barely even read the cap lettering anymore. But now it can finally rest. And I'm preeeetty much stuck drawing darker skin tones and unnatural ones too. Should be fun, a good challenge. :) My marker:

Oi Oi Baguette Man: (The hearts are there because I smudged and needed to cover it up--)


	8. Have a Harvey Halloween (Lmao I'm sorry that was terrible)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YouTubers: @Tapl @Skeppy @Spifey
> 
> 🧡💜🖤🧡💜🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I haven't been posting a ton lately, but I had to do something for Halloween, so... Enjoy?
> 
> Also thank you for 100 kudos! I'm glad that many people   
> love my art, it gives me warm and fuzzy feelings inside :)
> 
> Thank you for all your support! Happy Halloween!!


	9. Techno and Niki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew this based off of "My Fd!au fanfictions" by Theonlygamerghost
> 
> Go read it! It's really cute and well written, and I love it sm

Here it is :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, Techno's design with the fluffy pink hair, glasses, and tattoo (by Theonlygamerghost) is so pog


	10. A/N - (will delete once I get at least 10 comments)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another Artist's Note, sorry about that, but I think it's kinda important so if you could read that'd be nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a heck ton of pure noob energy. 
> 
> Do not read unless you plan to laugh at an absolute nerd with big dreams and way too many weird ideas
> 
> (I'm kidding pls do read)

Yo! Sorry no art this time (it's such a pain to keep asking my friend to post it on social media just so that I can put it in this work, and ik they say it's no hassle but I still feel bad) I Just wanted to let you all know something that I'm excited about, and ask you a few questions.

So first of all, remember how I said I suck at writing? Well, I do, but it's mainly because I haven't done it in a long long time, until now. Yeah, I've been practicing writing and mapping out a few fanfics-- I just have way too many story ideas and I NEED to write them, or else I'll go crazy. So yeah! Gonna be posting my first ever fanfic on ao3 in a bit. I'm honestly really excited. I do have a little bit of a problem tho-- and that is I have about four different plots I'm mapping out, and I have no idea which one to start on first :(

So I'm gonna ask you guys! Even if you're not going to read it, which one of these ideas would you be interested in?

A) a Snow White AU feat. Dream as the main character (kinda crack, but also lots of angst and fluff)

B) a fic focused on Ranboo the enderman hybrid, who's rescued from hybrid hunters by Technoblade (this one is angst angst angst with a side of hurt/comfort)

C) a short fic about Techno getting drugged at a party and saved by Skeppy (I love love love platonic Skepnoblade, almost as much as I love platonic Dreamnoblade)

D) a fic based on what would happen if Ranboo joined the Dream SMP, revolving around his ice cream stand (can you tell I love Ranboo?)

E) you want to write a fic? Don't make me laugh. Stick to drawing NERD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I'm getting horrible school vibes from this, I'm so sorry
> 
> (If it's not too much of a hassle, could y'all just drop a letter answer in the comments? Just one letter, that's all I ask. I'll laugh if it's all Es, and I'll cry if no one comments at all ;-;)


	11. GoodBoyHalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all probably recognize this AU, so I'm not going to explain, but I saw this naughty boi and I love him, so I drew him!
> 
> Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're tired of the traditional art, fear not! I recently got my drawing tablet and laptop up and running again, so from now on, I'll post digitally too. I'm excited for it :)
> 
> I'll definitely be redoing my profile pic digitally too, just fyi


	12. Technooo (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technodoodle while I try to figure out how tf to use my new drawing program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why it's so big-- it's p bc of all his clout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously tho, I've used FireAlpaca all my life bc I've also been broke all my life, but then my parents bought me ClipStudioPaintPRO and it's amazing but also so damn cOMPLICATED HHH
> 
> If there's any digital artists out there who could give me tips, I'd really appreciate it :,)


	13. Muffin and Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YouTubers: Skeppy, BadBoyHalo
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not as happy with this one
> 
> The coloring just looks childish to me, idrk 
> 
> But my cyan marker is dying, so colored pencils it is...
> 
> Also! The reason why it's not digital! My stupid laptop decided to act up again. Honestly, I really just want to throw that thing out the window sometimes >:(
> 
> Anyways, as always, leave a comment if you like it! :D  
> Seriously, comments make my day every single time I get one. Even if it's just to chat, or say hi, or even tell me I suck, I love 'em. Have a great day, and an amazing Thanksgiving!! 💜💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot I just realized I forgot to sign and date it-- pls don't steal my art lmao


	14. A/N - I'm an Author Now ig--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry no art this chappie, I got something even better for ya >:D)

Yoooo guess who finally got the guts to post a fanfic?? 

I'M A COCREATOR HOW AWESOME IS THAT

Seriously guys this is such a huge milestone for me! 

I was talking to my amazing friend Pachinko_Lessons_101, and all of a sudden they were like: "hey I had an awesome idea what if Ranboo was actually a fusion made out of two kids named Faan and Foo"

And I was like: "that's a really cool idea"

And they were like: "wanna write it with me?"

And I short circuited. I think I'm still rebooting--

Seriously tho guys-- THE Pachinko_Lessons_101 asked ME to write with them. Do you have any idea how good they are? At like everything?? Writing and drawing??? If you don't you need to go check them out right now. This instant. Or unsubscribe from this work >:(

(I'm kidding pls don't unsubscribe-- I would like to hang on to what little clout that I have-- But do go check them out!)

Anyways the story's called It's Tough to be a God and the prologue is up (written by Pachinko d:) so if you want to, give it a look! We've got some great plans for this story, so I'm excited-- no spoilers tho haha

As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you all so much for sticking with me! Take care of yourselves!!💜💜💜


	15. Multifandom Doodles-- AND COPICS POGGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christams! Christsam! (OMFG CHRIST SAM. SAM IS THE CHRIST EVERYONE BOW DOWN. (Is this a sign? Does this mean I'm supposed to draw him next lmao--))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all I just want to thank you for all the incredible support I've been getting-- Seriously reading every comment and seeing every little kudos pop up in my email brings tears of joy to my eyes. (Ok that's a little dramatic-- but it does make me very very happy!! So thank you! :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik I don't update much, but I had to update today. Especially since I. Got. COPICS
> 
> AND THEY ARE SO FREAKING AMAZING
> 
> I also now have a couple social medias! Including Tumblr, which is why it's so easy for me to post this now! Before, I had to ask for my friend Patches' (Pachinko_Lessons_101) help and I hated constantly bothering them by asking them for the links, but now I don't have to do that!! (Thank you Patches btw ily <3) So... sorry for not updating much, but I will definitely be updating more often now!
> 
> If you liked it make sure to leave a comment and/or kudos-- only if you want tho
> 
> Hope you guys had a great Holiday Season! Take care!! :D 💜💜💜


	16. The Boo :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's he! My favorite white boy!
> 
> Sorry for not posting for a while-- I tend to forget lmao

https://ipurplelifesketchbook.tumblr.com/post/640695555152052224/ranboo 

Edit: So it's been so long since I've tried to post on my phone that I can't get the picture to work :(

Ao3 formatting is _hard_ okay???

Anyways, I guess you'll have to paste in the link if you want to see the drawing, sorry 

I'll work on fixing it though, don't worry!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say this time I'm drawing a blank--
> 
> So, uhhhh
> 
> Take care of yourselves!! Remember that you are loved and appreciated and you deserve to be respected, no matter who you are or what you identify as. Stay safe. 💜
> 
> Love you guys 💜💜💜


End file.
